Origami Crane
by JoannaLiu Aquamarine
Summary: Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa jatuh cinta adalah masa yang paling indah. Tapi bagaimana jika kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang 'menurut'mu salah? "Mungkin kau jatuh cinta?" "Jatuh cinta?" "Tapi rasanya berbeda dengan saat aku jatuh cinta dulu. Rasa ini lebih lemah.." "Origami Bangau!" HUNBAEK!
1. Chapter 1

Origami Crane

Cast

•Byun Baekhyun

•Oh Sehun

•Joanna Liu

•Park Chanyeol

•Kim Myungsoo

• Other (Akan bertambah sesuai keinginan author. Wakakak #Plak)

Well, annyeong all. Ini karya debut author-yang sudah pasti-nggak jelas sama sekali. Semoga saja, tulisan ini tidak merusak mata kalian. Thank's. ^^V

Warning : Newbie. Typo mungkin ditemukan berkeliaran sepanjang cerita, dan ide yang mungkin pasaran, serta cerita yang tidak jelas-seperti authornya-.

…Selamat membaca…

_Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa jatuh cinta adalah masa yang sangat indah. Tapi bagaimana jika kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang 'menurutmu' salah?_

_"Sepertinya.. Ini sedikit sulit.."_

_"Mwo?! Are you fuckin' serious?! Bagaimana bisa, B?!"_

_"Kau mungkin saja mengidap pedofilia. Hahahaha.."_

_"Aku bukan menyukainya. Ini sebatas kagum!"_

_"Dasar bodoh.."_

_"Kalau bukan suka, eh.. Maksudku CINTA, kau tidak akan serepot ini, Byun.."_

_"Kalian sama sekali tidak membantu! Menyebalkan?!"_

_"Sunbae, apakah aku harus tersenyum setiap kali kita bertemu?"_

_"Hoobae tidak peka! AKU MENCINTAIMU, BODOH?!"_

…_Part 1…..._

"Annyeong.."

Seorang pemuda-yang sama sekali tidak pantas disebut pemuda- menyapa ketiga temannya yang sepertinya sudah dari tadi berada di sana. Ketiganya langsung berhenti bicara dan memandang kearah si pemuda-yang gendernya dipertanyakan- itu._ (Syalalalaa.. Author stress.. #Abaikkan)_

"Baekhyun.." Satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka berempat sontak terpekik girang. Ia melirik kedua pemuda dibelakangnya. Kemudian memandang aneh pada pemuda manis bermarga Byun itu.

"Liu? A-ada apa ini? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Baekhyun tergagap karena merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan dari gadis bersurai madu didepannya.

Sejurus kemudian, Liu segera menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk disebelahnya. Mengabaikkan tatapan sangsi yang Baekhyun tujukan padanya. Gadis itu segera tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan kedua dimple dipipinya.

Well, Baekhyun kita ini sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan senyum gadis mungil didepannya.

"Kami sedang membicarakan hal yang menarik.."

_'Oh tidak..' _

"Dan kami berfikir akan sangat seru kalau kau ikut berpartisipasi.."

_'Astaga..'_

"Ini tentang hoobae sombong yang kemarin kita lihat." Liu ber-smirk ria. Gadis itu tampak memberikan kode berupa kedipan mata pada dua pemuda didepannya, si ketua kelas Chayeol dan perfect prince Myungsoo. "Kami rasa, kau cocok sekali untuk melakukan hal ini.."

_'Damn it?! What the-'_

"How do you think, B?" Chanyeol tersenyum samar.

"B for Brave? Is that true?" Myungsoo ikut membujuk Baekhyun.

"Ugh.." Baekhyun melirik malas pada Liu. "Ini pasti ide dari kucing manis tapi licik ini kan?"

"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja.." Myungsoo terkekeh kecil.

"C'mon B.. Please.. For me?" Liu selancarkan jurus ampuhnya, tatapan kucing kecil tersesat-kata Chanyeol-

"Damn. Apa yang harus kulakukan kali ini?" Baekhyun berucap malas. Ia paling tidak bisa ditatap seperti itu oleh Liu.

"Yesss..." Mereka bertiga sontak ber-high five ria.

"Ini tidak akan susah, Baekkie.." Chanyeol menepuk kecil pundak milik teman manisnya itu.

"B for Brave, remember?" Myungsoo mengedipkan mata kirinya kearah Baekhyun.

"Thank's B. You're the best!" Liu mencium kilat pipi kanan Baekhyun, menimbulkan dengusan iri dari kekasihnya, Kim Myungsoo.

"Liu, jangan mulai.." Chanyeol berucap malas.

.

.

Disinilah Baekhyun...

Berdiri seperti 'patung selamat datang'.

Kakinya mulai terasa sedikit kesemutan, karena pemuda imut itu sudah berdiri sejak bel pulang berbunyi.

Dan, coba tebak apa yang paling menakjubkan.

Bel pulang berbunyi sudah sejak 1 jam 45 menit yang lalu.

Keren kan? #Abaikkan

"Kemana sih, hoobae bodoh itu? Menyebalkan.. Karenanya aku harus menanggung malu dengan berdiri disini." Geram Baekhyun.

Mungkin untuk frase menanggung malu, sedikit berlebihan bagi author.

Well, kecuali kalau kau berdiri di koridor ruang lantai 3 yang mana merupakan lantai untuk tingkat 2, sedangkan ia adalah siswa tingkat akhir yang kelasnya ada di lantai dasar. Itu cukup menarik perhatian hoobae yang berlalu lalang di koridor ini.

Bayangkan, apa yang dilakukan siswa tingkat akhir disini selama kurang dari dua jam?

Well, menunggu kekasihnya mungkin?

Great! Itu jawaban paling tidak mungkin karena Byun kita yang manis itu paling anti dengan yang namanya pacaran.

Karena menurutnya, itu mungkin akan menyakiti hati para fansnya. #Lirik skandal tahun lalu

Sudahlah.. Abaikkan author ini.

Sesaat setelah author ngoceh barusan, sosok yang Baekhyun tunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul juga.

Terlihat dari cara Baekhyun memandang malas pada pemuda yang sedang berjalan santai di ujung koridor itu.

"Apa yang harus kurusak ya?" Gumam Baekhyun, berfikir.

Sebelumnya, mari kita mundur ke beberapa jam yang lalu...

~_ Flashback _

_"Ini mudah saja, Baek.."_

_"Jadi, aku harus apa?"_

_"Tunggu dia lewat di koridor lantai 3, lalu-"_

_"Itu mudah.."_

_"Belum selesai, bodoh!"_

_"Chan! Jangan pukul kepalaku?! Sakit, bodoh!"_

_"Auch.. Iya-iya.. Jangan balas memukulku juga!"_

_"Kalian berdua, sampai kapan saling memukul terus, heh?"_

_"Baiklah, lanjutkan.."_

_"Tugasmu adalah menabraknya, lalu rusak barang yang ia bawa. Kalau bisa injak saja, sampai hancur!"_

_"Liu?! Kau gila?!"_

_"Baek, kau tidak bisa menolak. Ini sudah kesepakatan. Dan lagi, jangan menyebut kekasihku gila."_

_"Baiklah, baiklah.. Kalian bertiga sangat menyebalkan. Terutama kau, Liu. Nappeun!"_

_"Byun Baek Hyun.."_

_"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kim Myungsoo. Kau menakutiku."~_

"Ayo.. Berfikir, Baek! Aha!" Baekhyun sumringah saat mengetahui bahwa hoobae-yang sialnya tampan tapi-sombong itu membawa kotak kecil yang mungkin isinya kue dari penggemarnya.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat kearah hoobae itu. Sedikit berlari saat mereka sudah dekat. Lalu menabrak bahu si hoobae hingga kotak yang dibawanya terjatuh, setelah itu dengan tidak sengaja menginjak kotak itu sampai hancur tak berbentuk.

Baekhyun sontak berhenti, dan menatap ke arah kotak itu. Ternyata benar perkiraannya, isinya adalah kue tart kecil dengan hiasan cream biru muda dan putih-terlihat dari warna cream yang sedikit menempel pada sepatu Baekhyun-.

Baekhyun sedikit mendongak, menatap raut wajah sang hoobae yang tidak terbaca. Sesaat kemudian hoobae itu tiba-tiba menatap kearah Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda manis itu mundur selangkah.

"Sunbae.." Si hoobae dengan wajah datar itu, memanggil Baekhyun yang tertunduk, mungkin takut.

Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, inginnya meminta maaf, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berucap.

"I-itu.. Aku.. Emm.. Minta maaf.. Aku buru-buru tadi.." Susah payah Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, walau hanya menghasilkan gumaman lucu-bagi author-.

Hoobae itu tetap memandang datar Baekhyun. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengangkat tangannya, menimbulkan raut ketakutan di wajah Baekhyun.

_'Astaga.. Astaga eomma.. Apakah aku akan dipukul? Ya tuhan.. Maafkan umat-Mu yang sesat ini.. Tapi aku hanya mengikuti apa yang author tuliskan, Tuhan.. Ini semua bukan salahku..'_

_'Liu, kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau sampai aku kenapa-napa!'_

…_To Be Continue…_

Kalau chingu-deul udah baca sampai sini, berarti fanfict ini nggak ancur-ancur banget (mungkin).

Untuk part 1, author rasa 4 page udah banyak ya..

Then, disini pair-nya mungkin HunBaek. Tapi author juga masih membuka peluang (bahasanya, peluang? :D) untuk pair lain. Mungkin ada yang pengen Baek sama Liu ajah.. Boleh kok.. #Berharap.

Buat chigu-deul yang pengen protes kenapa Myungsoo dipasangkan (?) with Liu. Itu murni karena kebingungan author. Myungie, maafkan Liu, nak.. Liu terlalu bingung mau ambil nama siapa. Kalau dari anak EXO lain, Liu nggak tega.. Relakan saja ya, nak.. ^^V

Daripada Liu ini terlalu banyak ngoceh nggak jelas. Mending udahan aja ya..

Thank's for readers. And, Love ya.. ^^V


	2. Chapter 2

Origami Crane

Cast

•Byun Baekhyun

•Oh Sehun

•Joanna Liu

•Park Chanyeol

•Kim Myungsoo

• Other (Akan bertambah sesuai keinginan author. Wakakak #Plak)

A/N : Walau peminatnya kurang banyak, author rasa sangat tidak bijaksana kalau cerita ini dihentikan ditengah jalan. Karena author kurang suka kalau mengerjakan sesuatu tidak sampai tuntas. Sudah kebiasaan mungkin.

And, for Little iLaa, ini cuman terinspirasi kok, bukan cerita eomma sama si hoobae beneran. Mungkin bisa dibilang mirip, tapi nggak akan dibikin sad ending kaya' aslinya.. Jadi please, jangan godain eomma mulu, nak.. -_-"

And then, for Lee Channie Mitsuka, anda frontal sekali, yeth.. Jangan menyebut merk nak.. Liu malu..

And last, author sudah memutuskan, mungkin pairnya HunBaek, mengingat chapter kemaren nggak ada yang protes.. :D

Thank's all..

.

Previous Chapter

.

.

"Sunbae.." Si hoobae dengan wajah datar itu, memanggil Baekhyun yang tertunduk, mungkin takut.

Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, inginnya meminta maaf, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berucap.

"I-itu.. Aku.. Emm.. Minta maaf.. Aku buru-buru tadi.." Susah payah Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, walau hanya menghasilkan gumaman lucu-bagi author-.

Hoobae itu tetap memandang datar Baekhyun. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengangkat tangannya, menimbulkan raut ketakutan di wajah Baekhyun.

_'Astaga.. Astaga eomma.. Apakah aku akan dipukul? Ya tuhan.. Maafkan umat-Mu yang sesat ini.. Tapi aku hanya mengikuti apa yang author tuliskan, Tuhan.. Ini semua bukan salahku..'_

_'Liu, kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau sampai aku kenapa-napa!'_

_._

_.Chapter 2._

_._

Baekhyun menutup erat-erat matanya. Menunggu rasa sakit itu datang. Tapi...

"Ehh?"

Hobbae itu malah menepuk pelan lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan mendapati bahwa hoobae itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

Hobbae yang terkenal berwajah datar itu? Tersenyum?

Pada Baekhyun?!

Mungkin saja pemuda Byun kita ini bermimpi.

Baekhyun menggigit pelan pipi bagian dalamnya.

'Masih sakit.. Aku tidak bermimpi..' Fikirnya.

"Terima kasih ya, sunbae.." Hoobae itu masih tetap tersenyum senang. Bahkan sedikit tertawa.

Menimbulkan raut kebingungan diwajah manis Baekhyun.

"Untuk... Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Tentu saja ragu. Memangnya orang mana yang malah tersenyum senang dan berterima kasih setelah ada orang lain yang dengan sengaja menginjak barang -atau mungkin makanan- miliknya.

Well, tentu saja ada. Buktinya si hoobae ini malah tertawa kecil dan berterima kasih pada Baekhyun.

"Karena telah menghancurkan kue itu. Jadi aku tidak perlu memakannya." Jawab hoobae ber-name tag 'Oh Sehoon' itu ringan.

"Ehh? Memangnya kenapa? Apakah kue itu beracun? Atau rasanya tidak enak?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung.

"Bukan begitu.." Sehun malah tertawa kecil. "Hanya saja, aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis." Lanjutnya.

"Ohh.. Begitu.. Tapi tetap saja.. Aku minta maaf padamu, emm.." Baekhyun melirik name tag milik Sehun.

"Sunbae bisa memanggilku Sehun." Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu." Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sunbae. Aku pergi dulu. Sebaiknya sunbae juga segera pulang." Sehun segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

"SEHUN.." Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba memanggil Sehun.

Sehun berhenti berjalan dan sedikit berbalik, menatap Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Sehun hanya membalas dengan senyuman saja. Tapi efeknya, membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat.

'Astaga.. Kenapa ini? Ada apa denganku?'

.

.

.

"JOANNA LIU! KEMARI KAU, NAPPEUN!"

Sepertinya pagi ini, kelas 12-2 tidak setenang biasanya, padahal penghuni yang datang baru 4 orang. Salahkan saja dua anak yang sedang 'asyik bermain' kejar-kejaran di dalam kelas itu.

"TIDAK MAU.. NANTI KAU MEMUKULKU." Liu berteriak tidak kalah keras.

"TIDAK, BODOH! AKU HANYA AKAN MENCUBIT PIPIMU SAMPAI BENGKAK! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB?!" Baekhyun sepertinya benar-benar tidak kenal lelah mengejar gadis yang tingginya tidak sampai 1,6 meter itu.

Dengan sigap kedua pemuda yang dari tadi hanya diam itu segera menangkap mereka berdua. Walau mereka meronta-ronta, tetap saja mereka tidak bisa lepas karena tubuh mereka yang bisa dibilang mini itu.

"Diamlah kalian berdua! Aku dan Myungsoo sudah sangat jengah melihat kalian berdua memporak porandakan kelas." Chanyeol memandang malas pada Liu dan Baekhyun.

"Itu benar. Ini bahkan masih jam 06:15. Sekarang, cepat bereskan kembali kelas ini sebelum yang lain datang!" Perintah Myungsoo.

Baekhyun sudah akan protes, tapi segera dibungkam oleh Myungsoo.

"Kerjakan, SEKARANG!" Perintah Myungsoo telak.

Chanyeol segera melepaskan Liu, begitu juga dengan Myungsoo yang segera melepaskan Baekhyun.

"Pacarmu galak sekali.." Bisik Baekhyun pada Liu.

"Byun! Aku dengar itu!" Hardik Myungsoo.

"Iya! Iya! Dasar kau ini.." Cibir Baekhyun kesal.

Mereka berdua membereskan kelas dengan cepat. Kemudian segera duduk di bangku mereka. FYI, Baekhyun duduk sebangku dengan Liu, sedangkan Myungsoo dan Chanyeol duduk dibelakang mereka berdua.

Baekhyun dan Liu segera memutar kursi mereka ke belakang dan duduk. Mungkin efek kelelahan.

"Energiku habis.." Keluh Liu. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja milik Myungsoo.

"Ini, minumlah." Chanyeol mengeluarkan dua botol air mineral dari loker mejanya.

"Kapan kau membeli ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukan aku. Myungsoo yang membelikan kalian tadi saat kalian disibukkan dengan bangku-bangku itu. Hey, kalian berdua, bisakah kalian tidak berlovey dovey pagi-pagi begini?" Chanyeol melirik malas ke arah Myungsoo yang mengipasi Liu.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu.." Ledek Baekhyun.

"Aku? Cemburu? Masih banyak yang lebih tinggi dan seksi dari Liu. Apalagi, dia masih sepupuku." Chanyeol mencibir.

"Bukan Liu. Siapa tahu kau suka pada Myungsoo." Baekhyun terbahak.

"Pada Myungsoo?! Yang benar saja.." Chanyeol menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aww.. Tapi Myungsoo imut kok." Baekhyun mencolek dagu Myungsoo. Membuat sang empunya begidik ngeri.

"Kau sudah tidak waras ya?" Tanya Myungsoo ngeri.

"Hey, sudah.. Bagaimana hasil dari misimu kemarin. Yang membuatmu ingin mencubit pipiku sampai membengkak.." Liu tampak mengantuk. Mungkin kelelahan.

"Dia tidak sesombong yang kita kira.." Baekhyun menerawang.

"Benarkah?"

"Sungguh?"

"Oh ya?"

"Iya, guys.. Kemarin aku menghancurkan kue yang sepertinya dari penggemarnya.." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu?" Desak Chanyeol.

"Dia malah tertawa dan berterima kasih padaku karena sudah menghancurkan kue miliknya, jadi dia tidak perlu memakan kue itu." Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"Oh, well.." Liu menatap Baekhyun sangsi.

"Hoobae itu.." Chanyeol berujar ragu.

"Sedikit aneh.." Myungsoo berkata lamat-lamat.

"Yakk! Kalian ini tidak sopan!" Hardik Baekhyun.

"Tapi itu benar kan?" Pancing Chanyeol.

"Iya sih.." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu ingin 'membengkakkan' pipi Liu?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Itu benar. Sepertinya, dari ceritamu, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Lalu mengapa Liu harus bertanggung jawab? Hey, Liu! Berikan komentar. Biasanya kan, kau yang paling cerewet." Ledek Chanyeol.

"Diam kau, Giant! Aku lelah sekali. Biarkan aku tidur dulu.." Liu masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Entahlah.. Tapi melihat senyumnya, jantungku langsung berdetak lebih cepat. Rasanya aku ingin melihat senyumnya lagi.." Baekhyun terlihat menerawang.

"Kau mungkin jatuh cinta.." Liu bergumam antara sadar dan tidak.

"Jatuh cinta?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Hmm.." Liu bergumam tidak jelas.

"Tapi, rasanya berbeda dari saat aku jatuh cinta dulu. Rasa ini lebih 'lemah'.." Baekhyun berujar bingung.

"Mungkin karena ini masih awal-awal." Chanyeol ikut berfikir.

"Itu bisa saja terjadi.." Myungsoo menjentikkan jarinya.

"Mungkin itu hanya kagum." Baekhyun kelihatan ragu.

"Kalau kau kagum, tidak mungkin bedebar seperti itu.." Sanggah Myungsoo.

"Benar juga." Baekhyun menggangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Liu? Eh.. Liu, kau sudah tidur?" Baekhyun mengguncang kecil lengan Liu.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar lelah.." Myungsoo merapikan rambut Liu yang sedikit berantakan.

"Dasar wanita.." Chanyeol mencibir sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku antar dia ke UKS dulu. Tolong pamitkan pada Joo Seonsangnim ya.." Myungsoo segera mengangkat tubuh Liu.

"Kau tidak akan kembali?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menjaganya." Jawab Myungsoo.

"Bilang saja kau ingin bolos pelajaran Joo Seonsangnim." Cibir Baekhyun.

Myungsoo tersenyum jenaka, dan segera berlalu dari sana.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Siapa tahu kau ingin mendekatinya, atau langsung menyatakan perasaanmu, atau mungkin kau mau ikut menjadi anggota fansclubnya atau-"

"Park-Idiot-Chan-Bodoh-Yeol.." Baekhyun mendorong kepala Chanyeol menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku menyatakan perasaanku, heh?!" Hardik Baekhyun kesal.

"Hehehe.. Benar juga.." Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang author yakin tidak gatal.

"Aigoo.."

.

.

.

"-Hyun babo.. Babo Baek.. BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"NE?" Baekhyun berteriak kaget.

"Jam istirahat sudah habis. Kau mau kembali ke kelas tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol gusar.

"Sudah habis? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Sejak kau menatapi si Oh Sehun itu." Jawab Myungsoo.

"Maaf.." Baekhyun tertawa hambar.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? Sejak seminggu yang lalu, kau jadi sering memandangi Oh Sehun.." Tanya Liu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Tapi memang. Sejak insiden 'menghancurkan kue', kau jadi..." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jadi sedikit aneh." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Ada yang salah dari itu?" Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Well, actually.. Itu memang sedikit aneh, Baek.." Liu tersenyum paksa. "Bagaimana bisa kau berkata tidak ada apa-apa tapi kau terus memandanginya." Lanjut Liu.

"Jangan-jangan, kau menyukainya.." Selidik Myungsoo.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ayo kembali. Mungkin saja Mr. Yoon sudah ada dikelas.

Chanyeol-Liu-Myungsoo bertukar pandang bingung. 'Mencurigakan..' Fikir mereka.

.

.

.

"Baek.."

"Ne?"

Liu menghela nafas, geram. "Byun ahjumma menelponku kemarin. Kenapa akhir2 ini kau jarang sekali pulang-"

"Aku selalu pulang kerumah kok!" Potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Dengarkan sampai selesai dulu, bodoh!" Chanyeol menjitak pelan kepala Baekhyun.

"Aw.. Iya iya.. Kau ini kasar sekali.." Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Byun ahjumma kemarin menelpon Liu. Katanya akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang sore.." Myungsoo melirik Liu.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Liu, tidak sabar.

"Liu bilang kalau kau pergi ke club malam.." Sela Chanyeol datar.

"MWO?! KAU GILA, LIU?!" Baekhyun berteriak heboh.

"Tenang dulu Baek.. Aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Itu hanya akal-akalan si Chanyeol saja. Aku bilang kalau kita sudah jarang pulang bersama, jadi aku tidak tahu." Liu menatap Baekhyun malas. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengacungkan dua jarinya dan tersenyum sok imut.

"Dasar Chanyeol?! Sialan kau!" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sekarang jarang sekali pulang bersama kami? Kau mencoba menjauhi kami? Atau ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" Selidik Myungsoo.

"Whoaa.. Kemampuan analisismu memang tidak diragukan.." Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya pada Myungsoo.

"Jadi itu benar? Kau mencoba menjauhi kami?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Atau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" Sambung Chanyeol.

"Aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Jadi begini, sebenarnya aku tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, hanya saja, kufikir belum saatnya aku menceritakan ini pada kalian. Dan soal menjauhi kalian, itu hanya karena aku sedang melakukan suatu hal yang aku tidak ingin kalian sampai tahu." Jalas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Jadi intinya kau sedang menjauhi kami karena kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" Tanya Myungsoo ragu.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu.." Baekhyun tersenyum lucu.

"Jadi, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun?" Tanya Liu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Saat aku sedang membicarakan lomba dance dengan Kai di depan kelas 11-7, aku secara tidak sengaja melihatmu keluar dari kelas 11-3. Itu kelas Oh Sehun kan?" Tebak Liu.

"Itu benar.." Sahut Chanyeol antusias. "Tapi Liu, kapan kau melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kelas Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Dua hari yang lalu, setelah kita pulang. Kebetulan hari itu aku diminta oleh Min Seongsangnim untuk mempersiapkan lomba dance, jadi aku mengajak Kai untuk bertemu. Kebetulan lagi, Kai masih ada di sekolah, jadi aku kembali kemari. Saat itulah aku melihat Baekhyun." Liu menatap polos ketiganya.

"Apakah Kai juga melihatku?" Tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Sayangnya tidak. Saat Kai menoleh, kau sudah hilang di belokan koridor." Jawab Liu.

"Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Sebenarnya aku.." Baekhyun melirik ragu kearah tiga temannya itu.

'Aku harus jawab apa? Jujur ataukah bohong? Bagaimana ini, eomma..'

"Sebenarnya?" Chanyeol tampak tidak sabar.

"Selama beberapa hari ini, aku.." Baekhyun kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kau apa?" Desak Myungsoo.

"Aku.. Memberikan sesuatu pada Sehun.." Cicit Baekhyun.

"Wow.." Liu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau.." Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nekat sekali.." Chanyeol tersenyum paksa. "Memang apa yang kau berikan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Origami bangau." Baekhyun meringis.

"Origami bangau?"

.

To Be Continue

.

Well, author tahu ini sangat membosankan. Ini memang murni salah author karena nekat bikin plus apdate cerita ditengah kesibukan Try Out UKK. Tapi, mau bagamana lagi, walau nggak ada yang minat, author tetap harus lanjutkan sebisa mungkin. Walau hasilnya mengecewakan. Author minta maaf.

Big thanks to : Little iLaa, Lee Chanie Mizuki.

And also all of readers, baik yang sudah baca maupun yang cuma mampir. :)

Sincerely,

Joanna Liu


End file.
